Reljir and the Huntress
by Red Swarm
Summary: Aela the huntress, loved being a werewolf. For her it was the embodiment of the best things in life. She becomes attracted to a newcomer and anticipates him joining the circle and becoming a wolf. But, Reljir has his own secrets. Everything is not as clear cut as it seems. This story is rated T for now but may change to M later. Skyrim belongs to Bethesta Studios. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
>It was much to quiet. One would expect the sounds of merriment, as the month long gathering of the Shadiing tribes came to a close. Alliances had been made, friendships renewed. The silence was palpable. Even the trees were still. A late summer snow dusted the area around the birthing cave. Vardan the bear, chieftain of the Keepers tribe stood alone watchful. Under normal circumstances the birth of his son would be a cause for celebration and revelry. But not this time, not this birth.<p>

A distinct scent caught his attention, Iylse the shaman had joined him. She possessed an uncanny ability to move silently. Iylse was visually striking, yet uncomfortable to look upon. Nordic in appearance her snow white ankle length hair was a sharp contrast to the black robes she favored. Despite being blind her eyes always seemed to look through you. Such a one would be expected to be aged, withered. But Iylse the bear tribes youngest Keeper of Visions was barely out of her teens.

By summoning her to attend the birth of his son, Vardan had bestowed a great honor upon her. "They're waiting for us", she whispered in her gravely voice, her sightless eyes full of wisdom. Visibly pulling himself together Vardan accompanied her into the cave. Twin totems of the bear flanked the entrance. The walls echoed with the low healing chants of the mages. Torchlight flickered in the shadows causing the hieroglyphs to dance and move. Healing runes barely visible shimmered. An alter of Hircine dominated the center of the cave. The ceremonial chest holding gifts for the baby held a place of honor near alter.

His mate reclined on the birthing chair bundled in furs. Vardan approached the young Redguard. Her dark hair was shaved close to her head. Intricate designs had been painted on her face and arms. Her unusual eyes seemed dull as she fought to keep them open. She smelled strongly of fatigue, herbs and the healing magic. Even in this state she was beautiful to him. Long had she labored to present him with his son. She raised slightly bloodshot eyes to him inquiring. He reached down and took her hand offering what support and comfort he could.

An ancient woman in bear skins pushed through the crowd bearing a wrapped bundle in her arms. She placed it on the alter before unwrapping it. The baby was tiny his head covered in red fuzz. He let out a yawn and closed his eyes. Vardan observed the baby inhaling deeply. A slight smile flickered on his face as he found what he was looking for. Finally he spoke, "his name shall be Reljir Mirel in honor of his mothers people". The slightest stir went through the cave at his words. It was rare for a member of the bear tribe to be named for outsiders, even if the mother was an emigrant. The baby was one of their own.

Vardan looked down at his son, "I shall be the one to teach him our history, our laws, our traditions." He opened the ceremonial chest and removed an amulet which he placed around the baby's neck. The amulet symbolized the wearer would be charged with seeking the ring of Hircine, returning it to the influence of the Bear Tribe. Vardan hesitated, the baby smelled of the Shadiing the werebear, he had inherited the gift. But, there was something else, a hint of scent hidden that eluded him. Vardan was well versed in the traits of the werebear. Even in human form he used his advanced sense of smell to define the world around him.

The second odor coming from the baby was unlike anything he had come across. It had a reverberation attached to it. Whatever it was, it was powerful enough to cloak itself even from one as experienced as himself. Briefly he wondered if his son was a shapeshifer, able to assume different forms. But no that didn't fit either. True shapeshifers were more of a legend among the Shadiing. In those rare few born with the trait, the norm was for the bear spirit to dominate and the others remain dormant. A shapeshifter able to assume different forms had never walked among the Shadiing in known history.

Vardan would seek council with the elders. Perhaps answers could be found there. Meanwhile he had delayed the naming ceremony long enough. He turned to his mate and helped her to her feet. She spoke her voice slightly melodious " I shall be the one to teach him the ways of the Alik'r, the old magic, the lost arts". From the ceremonial chest, she withdrew an Alik'r hood and a carved scimitar sword which gleamed in the firelight. She laid both items at the feet of the baby. She gazed longingly at the baby. Vardan turned to the shaman "Its time to seek the vision".

A calmness covered Iylse who came to kneel before the alter. She quietly pronounced her vision. "He shall not remain among us, he walks another path. He will serve Hircine, but another will be his true master. Ancient evil encroaches from beyond this plane. He will be the hope of all Tamriel in vanquishing that evil. Later in life he will lead a lycanthrope army against a threat coming from the direction of the Summerset Isles". Vardan looked at his sleeping son, such tiny shoulders upon which to rest the faith of the world. He only hoped he would have the strength and wisdom to fulfill his destiny. The healing chants were replaced by a woeful keening as the bear tribe along with Vardan mourned the difficult times ahead.

Authors Note: for this story the word Shadiing refers to the werebear. According to my research Lycanthrope can be used for any were creature but is most often associated with the werewolf. I needed the werebear to have their own unique word.


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty Years Later  
>Reljir was standing on a hill near Pelagia Farm when the scent hit him. Distinctly feminine with woodsy undertones it permeated the air teasing his senses. He inhaled deeply immersed in it, captivated by it. He stilled when he realized what was happening. Blindsided! even in human form he could recognize the scent of his mate. The male Shadiing, was most often a solitary creature until mated. Pair bonds among the werebear were for life.<p>

Reljir honed in on the sounds of fighting. In a cabbage field below him, he could see three warriors surrounding a giant. With all of the activity it was hard to tell which female was emitting the scent. Reljir moved in positioning himself to intervene if necessary. Although tempted he did not join the fray. Among the Shadiing such behavior would be seen as a challenge to the participants. One did not enter a fight uninvited. The two nords were skilled fighters. The imperial seemed untrained. Suddenly with a loud crash the giant dropped scattering the dirt around it. It was the male nord who finished it off.

Reljir approached the group, the small nord female coming to meet him. He presented his hands palms up, cupped in the traditional Ansei greeting of peaceful intentions. The nord looked at him oddly before berating him "Well that's taking care of no thanks to you".

He could discern hints of beast blood in her now familiar scent. But, she was not of the Shadiing. Her gift was unknown to him. Reljir studied her considering a response. She was quite striking. But he would not call her beautiful. Her armor revealed much of her toned body. He had never seen hair as vividly red as hers. But it was her eyes that captured his attention, sparkling gray almost silver extremely expressive. She was not impressed with his lack of action.

Reljir inclined his head " Then I ask pardon little warrior, you didn't appear to need any help." The woman answered "Certainly not. But a true warrior would have relished the opportunity to take on a giant. That's why I'm here with my Shield-Brothers". Reljir approved of her censuring him. She demanded a strong mate as was proper. The red haired female was his, she just didn't know it yet.

Reljir was unfamiliar with the term. "What is a shield-brother?" he asked. "Ah a newcomer, eh? Never heard of the Companions? "We are an order of true warriors bound in honor. If you're looking for us to solve a problem, the coin must be good" she taunted her eyes moving pointedly over his shabby armor.

Reljir was not overly concerned about his gear. His personal belongings had been stripped from him when he was caught in an ambush. His fate was the chopping block. The timely interruption of a dragon had saved his life. He managed to conceal his ring of Hircine but the rest was lost.

He noticed the woman was glaring at him. Unsure of his offense, he sought to make amends. "You have made your point lit…" he broke off. The male nord shook his head almost imperceptibly. "What are you called?" he finally asked. It was the Imperial who answered "You are addressing Aela the huntress ".

Reljir tested the name on his tongue "Aela." It suited her. The dark-haired female inserted herself between the two of them "I'm Ria". She was attractive for an Imperial with interesting war paint. She moved closer almost rubbing herself against him. The invitation was clear. "A fine warrior like you should join" she suggested.

Reljir was confused. Although he couldn't detect any beast blood, she smelled of male were. All of his instincts told him that she had a mate. The two nords exchanged glances before springing into action. Aela looped her arm through Ria's and literally dragged her a good distance away. The male nord moved closer protective of the females.

Reljir read the group dynamics perfectly. The two nords were guarding the interests of Rias mate. He stepped backwards a universal gesture of assent among the were creatures. The male nord nodded. "You seem honorable come join. Be a companion" he calmly stated.

Aela cut in "Farkas! that's not for us to say!". She turned to Reljir "If you want to see true warriors come to Jorrvaskar. Talk to the old man Kodlak Whitemane." She turned away and headed towards the city dragging the young Imperial with her. Reljir decided that the offer sounded good "Where do I find Jorrvaskar?" he called out.

Aela stopped " If you're looking to join be warned, Kodlak has a good sense of people, you may walk with us. When you do talk to Kodlak good luck!" Her tone suggested he would need it. Reljir found her words amusing. Didn't she know her scent was a beacon to him? He would follow wherever she led.

The walk to the city gates took about twenty minuets. Farkus fell back to talk with Reljir. An easy camaraderie sprung between the two males. They ended up debating the merits of two handed vs. duel welding fighting styles. Reljir wondered what he would make of the sword singers combat style. Show off! He chided himself sternly. He didn't want to imagine his mothers reaction were he to reveal his spirit sword. She had spent years teaching him to summon and weld it properly. The sword singers were a small and secret order. Very few were privy to the old magic and traditions.

At the gate the guard greeted the Companions and waved the group through. Once inside the city, Reljir broke off from the others promising a to stop by later. He took in the city. It was clean and in good repair. People bustling about, children playing tag. An Imperial and the town blacksmith were arguing. A few guards were standing around gossiping.

He continued up the road towards the marketplace. Bypassing the stalls he went into the general store to sell the pelts and game he had haunted the last few days. He purchased a set of used iron armor. He had a few coins left to last him a couple of days. If he did not find the Kutta House soon, he would take on jobs to support himself. He was considering offering his services to the blacksmith who had been complaining of being over worked.

Reljir debated stopping for a bath and a shave before presenting himself at Jorrvaskr. Vanity won out and he stepped into the local inn coming face to face with an older redguard dressed in scaled armor with braided hair. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. There was something here he should recognize. The redguard regarded him thoughtfully, visibly startled when he saw his tattoos.


	3. Chapter 3

He smiled slightly as if aware of something Reljir was not. Ansei warriors were trained to be patient and observant. Reljir crossed his arms and waited. The redguard nodded in approval before presenting his hands palms up cupped. He offered the traditional greeting "Armen Li Kutta welcomes house Mirel, may I be of service?". Reljir felt his tension increase. This was the Keeper of the Kutta House! There was more to Armen than met the eye. He was skilled in weaponless fighting. It was evident in his stance.

Reljir presented his hands and returned the greeting "House Mirel accepts the hospitality of Li Kutta". He stood his ground aware he was being weighed. Armen lowered his head in a slight bow and Reljir felt the tension leave his body. He had been accepted. The Keepers of the Kutta only served those they found worthy. They were know to test the limits of warriors who didn't measure up. The older man indicated the door and Reljir fell into step besides him. The two exited and walked in silence for a bit. Armen avoided the main road, taking a back path towards the small house tucked away in the residential district.

Reljir could smell the Kutta house long before Armen opened the door. The familiar scent of Venison stew flavored with roast leeks reminded him of home. He almost forgot his manners and failed to greet the woman reading in a corner whom Armen introduced as his wife Saffir. Armen was suddenly all business. He asked Reljir to help him move the bed and rugs, covering the hidden trapdoor, leading to a secret underground chamber. The small room was filled with crates and chests stacked almost to the roof. Everything was magically sealed. There was very little walking space. The two men had to climb over some barrels to reach the items belonging to house Mirel.

Armen stood back quietly. He appeared relaxed, but Reljir knew better. He was ready to strike should anything seem amiss. It fell to Reljir to disarm the house Mirel protective seals. He ran his hands along the tops of several chests, until he found a particular carving described by his mother. He slowly and methodically began to weave the spell backward. He had to concentrate and a sheen of sweat covered him. Finally, he heard the small popping sound of the seal breaking.

He flung open the lid . The chest was almost filled with coins and jewels save a few items on top. He removed two larges pouches of coins. He handed one to Armen for his services. Next he found a beautifully carved scimitar sword housed in a tooled leather scabbard. Finally he reverentially removed the Alik'r hood.

Armen gasped coming closer to look at the unique weave of the fabric. It was subtle unnoticeable unless one knew what to look for. Reljir saw the tiny flash of fear in his eyes and felt saddened. Sometimes his rank, could weigh him down. Armen found his voice " Warrior! How did you come to possess such a thing? It is forbidden to all save the sword-singers!".

Reljir settled for the truth "A prophecy heralded my birth. I will attract great conflict during my lifetime. Therefore, I began my training much earlier than is customary. A restless prideful spirit resides within my soul. It aided me in learning to form the Shehai." Armen wasn't buying it. "Just who are you? You are way to young to be a master" he snapped.

Reljir sighed coming to his feet. He moved slowly aware of Armens hand hovering near his sword . He didn't want any accidents. He unfastened his breastplate and removed it. Pulling his linen under tunic over his head, he revealed his upper body and the rest of his tattoos. Armen just stared at him, eyes riveted on the tattoos. He opened his mouth then closed it. Finally he dropped to one knee and lowered his head stateing "It will be my honor to serve house Mirel." Reljir smiled slightly. "What can you tell me about The Companions?."

Reljir had a new spring to his step when he emerged from the Kutta house. Armen had proved true to his word providing amenities such as food, rest, and hot water for bathing. He had even sent Saffir to purchase clothing. Reljir had gladly parted with more coins to cover his expenses. He also agreed to retrieve Armens family sword. The men had parted on amicable terms, Reljir wanting to visit Jorrvaskr before it got to late.

He noticed the looks he was getting from the townspeople and smiled slightly to himself. Armens women had good taste in clothing with a flare for the dramatic. Dressed completely in black, only his sword and carefully groomed reddish beard provided relief against his outfit. He knew the look suited him. In his opinion it wasn't vanity that he had spent so much time making sure every detail was perfect. He wanted to impress Aela and was willing to do what he must. It didn't take him long to find the building shaped like an overturned ship.

Reljir squared his shoulders before he pushed open the warped doors of Jorrvaskr and entered. The mead hall was impressive. Mostly aged wood, a large fire pit surrounded by tables dominated the center of the room. Off to the side a fist fight was going on between a thin dunmer male and a stocky nord female. Several people stood around offering advice and making bets.

Ria the Imperial from earlier was in a corner with a male nord who had to be Farkas's twin Vilkas. She looked like she had been crying and was obviously receiving a tongue-lashing from the him. Reljir decided to stay out of it. The two were mated. It was none of his business. Farkas was leaning against the back wall tankard in hand watching the fight.

Reljir spotted Aela sitting in a chair with an annoyed look on her face. He relaxed crossing his arms waiting for her to notice him. He felt eyes boring into his back and turned slightly to see a balding nord watching him watch Aela. He instinctively knew he was facing the alpha of this group. The werebear were solitary creatures. There were no true alphas among the Shadiing. However, fighting over territory between dominate males was common

The nord was staking his claim on Aela; it was written all over him. Briefly Reljir wondered if she was mated and he had misread the signs. But no he was positive she was not marked. He felt his bear spirit stirring unable to resist answering the unspoken threat issued by the nord. He was glad he was wearing his ring of Hircine. Now was not the time to fight the bear spirit aided by that other dominant spirit for control. By stepping foot into Jorrvaskr to woo Aela, he had unwittingly issued a challenge.

The alpha was not backing down. He moved deliberately placing himself between Reljir and Aela who seemed unaware of the situation. The male lycanthropes noticed though. And yes clearly he was dealing with werewolves! Their armor told its own story.

He was surprised they hadn't honed in on his true nature. He would smell their response if they had. Although they all shared Hircines gifts, apparently the Shadiing gifts being hereditary gave him a slight edge.

Vilkas had turned to watch the standoff. He appeared alert and cautious. Farkas had straightened up and was watching Reljir warily, no help there. This was his alpha. Reljir wondered wildly if the three of them were about to jump him. Meanwhile, his bear sprit was stirring aggressively despite his ring of Hircine. Things had rapidly spun out of control!

Reljir was disciplined enough to pause and consider his options. Getting into a brawl would hinder his acceptance into this group. He was unclear on what type of relationship Aela and the alpha enjoyed. Reljir was painfully aware he had started the whole thing. In his excitement over meeting Aela, he had let his emotions rule him. He had failed to assess the situation before rushing in blindly.

Authors Note: I have changed the use of Hircines ring from what it is in game. Reljirs version of the ring helps him contain his bear spirit. Since he was born a bear he does not need aid to change.

I welcome reviews on any of my stories. I realize I could proofread a little better. That said constructive criticism is welcome as long as it's constructive. Thank you for reading my story.


	4. Chapter 4

He would have to swallow his pride and back down. Reljir allowed himself a little slack. He had spent most of his life training with warriors and studying the old magic. Surely he could be forgiven that lost of control due to finding this girl. A roar through the crowd interrupted his thoughts. The stocky nord had won her fight. Farkas took advantage of the disruption to rush over and greet him effectively ending the standoff. "Reljir! Are you looking for Kodlak? " he asked. You will find him down the stairs".

Reljir felt every eye in the room turn to him. The stocky nord sauntered over. "I'll take you to Kodlak", she offered. However, Reljir only had eyes for Aela. She looked impressed in spite of herself that he had shown up. Looking him up and down with an uncommitted smile on her face she said, "Good luck Warrior". He walked over and came to a stop directly in front of her.

Reljir turned his head slightly sideways almost posing. He was tall with well-defined muscles, but not bulky. Tattoos decorated his arms exposed by his pushed up sleeves. His warm brown bedroom eyes mixed well with his pleasant facial features. He turned back to her locked eyes and breathed deeply taking in her scent. He reached out as if to stroke her hair unthinkingly. She looked startled, but then rewarded him with a cheeky grin. A stunned silence fell over the room.

Ignoring everyone Reljir smiled at Aela, before allowing the other nord woman to lead him towards the stairs. He refused to look the Alpha. He didn't want to gloat. He scolded himself silently. Apparently he hadn't learned anything in the last few minuets.

Reljir followed the woman down the stairs through double doors into a large stone hall with an arched ceiling. At the end of the hall they entered a cozy room. Shelves and weapons display cases lined the walls. He felt drawn to the older nord warrior who was leaning back in his chair reading a book. Years of illness was etched on his face. He straightened up watching the two of them approach.

Reljir bowed his head slightly in respect for the elder, before walking forward to greet him. He caught the flicker of surprise almost recognition in the old mans eyes. "Njada you bring a stranger to our home," Kodlak stated the obvious. The old man wore a neutral expression. But Reljir could smell his emotions. Kodlak was watching him with a sense of comfortable familiarity. It was almost like he was welcoming a long-lost friend. Kodlak asked Njada to send Vilkas down. She flounced from the room banging the door shut behind her.

Kodlak chuckled before turning to the younger man "What brings a Shadiing to our hall?," he asked quietly. Reljir was not surprised he sensed the werebear. Kodlak was older and more experienced than the rest of Hircines children residing at Jorrvaskr. Here was a warrior he could respect. "I would like to join the Companions," he replied. Kodlak watched him with a feeling of expectation. "Would you now? Come lets get a look at you," was all he said.

Reljir walked further into the light presenting his hands. He saw the exact moment the older man noticed his tattoos. Everything changed. Kodlak was suddenly guarded, watchful, he could even sense the older mans beast trying to surface. "Now here's something I never expected to see! An Ansei in Skyrim! You are far from home warrior,!" said Kodlak.

It was Reljirs turn to be shocked. It was unprecedented for an outsider to recognize his tattoos. "Be easy old warrior, I came to Skyrim to complete my wilderness trek. In the name of virtue I will right wrongs, champion just causes, such is the way of the Ansei. Destiny brings me here in ways yet unknown to me," he explained.

Reljir noticed tears in the old warriors eyes "you are welcome here. But you must complete the normal trials to join," said Kodlak. Reljir felt relieved. For a moment there he had been worried. Kodlak had more to say, "That you are Shadiing and Ansei will remain between the two of us". Reljir was not inclined to argue. The old man had his reasons

There was a knock on the door and Vilkas entered without waiting. Kodlak cleared his throat and said, "Ah here's Vilkas". Turning back to Reljir he asked, "How are you in combat?". Reljir answered without thinking, "I am a master trained to the….". He broke off, "I can handle myself". Vilkas spoke, "Master surely you're not actually considering accepting him!". Kodlak frowned and said, "I am nobody's master, and he might be just what we need around here. Last time I looked we had space in Jorrvaskr for those with a fire in their heart" ."

Vilkas didn't seem inclined to agree and said, "Apologies but we don't know anything about this outsider!". Kodlak seemed tired and firmly insisted, "Vilkas take him to the yard and test his arm". Reljir studied Vilkas. He suspected this hostility towards him personally had to do with Ria. However, he could sense the unrest simmering just under the surface. Vilkas was a troubled man. He pointedly ignored Reljir as he led him upstairs and outside to the training yard behind the building. Farkas and a few others came out to watch. Aela and the alpha were conspicuously absent.

Reljir noticed the first crack in the ice when he withdrew his scimitar sword. Vilkas was openly curious about it. Playing a hunch he offered to show it to the older man. Vilkas warmed a little admiring the sword. Reljir told him a little of its history. It had been in his family for generations, before his mother gifted it to him as a baby. Afterwards, she had it safely stored away for years. Privately Reljir wondered at her insight in sending it to the Skyrim Kutta.

Vilkas invited him to have a few swings at him. Reljir studied his opponents form and offered perfectly balanced swings designed to show the range of his talent. Vilkas allowed a few swings before ending the exercise. He complimented Reljir on his form; adding that although he was good he was still a whelp and had to follow orders. Then he attempted to hand over his sword, ordering the younger man to have it sharpened.

Reljir didn't want to start a conflict . Nor was he a pushover. He decided to act playful about it. He crossed his arms about to refuse, when he saw Vilkas glance towards the porch where Ria was watching. Reljir grinned at him. Let him save face in front of his woman. He reached out and snatched the sword before heading to the Skyforge.

Reljir studied Aelas shield before making his way to the living quarters of the mead hall. Meeting Eorlund up at the Sky forge had been educational. Once he realized Reljir was the newest Companion, the old blacksmith had discussed their hierarchy in great detail. Then he began to gossip. He'd revealed a few personal tidbits about the other Companions.

Reljir learned the alpha's name Skjor. He discovered Aela had been admiring an ebony bow Eorlund purchased from an adventurer. It was expensive, but Reljir felt it was worth the coins. Eorlund promised to send it over to the Drunken Huntsman for refurbishment . It would be ready in a few days.

The Sky Forge itself fascinated Reljir. Its old natural magic was tied to the land. Ansei training included basic blacksmith skills. He knew how to make and repair his weapons and armor. Eorlund had agreed to teach him advanced techniques. In exchange, Reljir would earn coin and help with the small labor intensive jobs around the forge.

Reljir agreed to deliver a shield to Aela. Eorlund needed to attend to his wife who was in mourning. Tilma the caretaker of Jorrvaskr, directed him to Aelas rooms. Her door was slightly ajar. He could hear low voices inside. The door opened wider when he knocked. Reljir found her bedroom gave clues to Aelas personality.

The walls were decorated with animal pelts and a pair of large antlers. A weapons display case highlighted an elven bow and a dog-eared copy of The Marksmanship Lesson. A table pushed into a corner displayed a couple of animal pelts. Reljir had the impression they were prized trophies.

However, it was Aela herself that most captured his attention. She pinned him with those gray eyes of hers and asked, "Is your blood running hot?". Blindsided! "You are making it hotter," he answered in a suggestive tone. Skjor standing just behind Aela had just taken a swig of from a jug. He choked spewing mead everywhere.

Aela briefly looked over her shoulder at him, before turning back to Reljir. "I knew I recognized a hunter in you!,'' she said. It was unclear if she was suggesting herself as prey. Meanwhile, Skjor had regained control of himself and was looking at Reljir with something akin to pity. He mouthed the words,"you have it bad!" before stepping forward to massage Aela's shoulders. "Our newest whelp has a crush on you," he said throwing Reljir a triumphant glance.


	5. Chapter 5

He had underestimated his competition. Male werebears were very open about courtship. Reljir didn't mind Aela knowing he wanted her. He didn't even attempt to hide his feelings when he looked into her eyes. Her eyes widened, then narrowed. She blushed seemingly at a lost for words. Feeling her tension, Reljir offered her the shield.

She seemed eager to change the subject and said, "Ah good I've expected this, So the old man saw something in you". Skjor followed Aela's lead. "You impressed Vilkas with your arm whelp. That's not an easy feat..," said Skjor. He frowned as he realized he had complimented his rival. Aela smirked. "I heard about that. You really trounced him eh?", she asked. "I wouldn't say that around Vilkas," Skjor advised. Aela grinned and said, "He deserved it; he was getting bigheaded." She turned to Reljir. "So tell me could you take Vilkas in a real fight? she asked. Reljir lowered his head modestly "I don't like to be boastful," he answered. The three of them laughed.

Aela suggested they call Farkus to show Reljir around and introduce him to the others. He would have been content to stay and hang out with her. But he went along with it.

The next few days passed quickly as Reljir settled in and began bonding with the Companions. It started with Ria and Njada. Impressed by his fight with Vilkas, they asked to train with him.

Next, Farkas jumped into the mix, happy to have a skilled training partner. Vilkas began by hanging around the porch watching the two of them train. But even he was not proof against the temptation to train with Reljir. Aela had been out on a job with Athis. By the time they returned, Reljir had left for Broken Fang Cave his first job as a Companion. Two days later he returned tired and dirty; and that's when things really got interesting.

It was well after midnight when Reljir climbed the steps towards Jorrvaskr. He took a detour to the small structure near the training yard which housed the kitchen and bathing area. A large fireplace complete with a cooking spit dominated the back wall. Herbs and garlic hung from the rafters. Barrels of cooking ingredients and crates filled with mead lined one wall. The opposite wall held a cupboard and an area for dish washing.

A table used as a work surface was in the middle of the room. Near the entrance was a tub pushed against a wall, a shelf containing cloths for bathing and drying, and a small table with a large basin on it. The fire was banked, but it was still warm in the room. Tilma had left buckets of warm water near the fireplace. He poured water into the basin near the door before stripping down to his small cloths. He began to wash his body, removing grime from the journey. He was engrossed in his bath when he heard a noise and then her scent hit him.

Alea had spent the afternoon testing her ebony bow. She had considered returning it, but was afraid to offend her new shield-brother. He was an outsider and she didn't know his customs. Plus she hadn't seen him since she discovered the bow. Njada had been happy to tell her Reljir was the source of the gift. And so she had tested it. It was perfectly balanced, but also covered with his scent. She didn't know what to make of Reljir. His scent affected her in ways she refused to analyze.

He was easy to look at with a natural charisma. Lately he had managed to occupy her thoughts to a disturbing degree. She even found herself comparing him to Skjor who was safe and familiar. Reljir seemed kind and soft-spoken. Yet, everything about him screamed danger in a way that enticed her and her wolf spirit. She felt pent-up and on edge. Skjor must have sensed her restlessness. He suggested they go hunting. And what a hunt! Skjor was bigger than her in wolf form running ahead to bring down an elk.

She was approaching the kill when she got a whiff of his pheromones. Suddenly she stopped confused. Her wolf cringed repelled by the alpha male. She started to back away slowly. Skjor didn't seem to notice. He was to busy feasting on the elk. She headed home. It was past midnight when Aela emerged from the underforge. Still caught in the euphoria of the hunt, she made her way up to the training yard. She caught a familiar irresistible scent which she felt compelled to follow. She stopped just inside the kitchen her eyes riveted on the man in front of her.

Reljir stood over the wash basin facing away from the door. His entire back was covered with an exquisitely detailed tattoo of an unknown mythical winged creature holding a curved sword. The creature featured a tail which disappeared into the waistband of his smalls only to emerge from the bottom and wrap around his leg. The movement of his muscles made the tattoo seem to move as if it were alive.

The scene woke something steamy in her. She felt the urge to run her tongue across the creature lapping up the water running down his back . His hands went to his smalls fingers fiddling with the ties. Her mouth went dry, she let out a breath. He stilled turning to look over his shoulder locking eyes with her. She realized he was not wearing his Alik'r hood. He looked younger his dark reddish hair wet and dripping. Her wolf felt almost giddy as it started to stir heating her blood . Later she would never be able to say what urged her to ask, "Do you have a woman in your life?'

Aela watched him to see what effect her words had. His gaze was intimate as if his eyes were making love to hers. There was a long moment broken only by the sound of their breathing. She began to wonder if he was going to answer her. "what do you think?" he asked softly. She was fascinated by his face; it had character. Her eyes lingered on his lips. She raised one hand to run her thumb along his lower lip imagining their first kiss. It would start softy and deepen becoming more passionate.

He veiled his eyes seemingly content to let her touch him. She remembered how bold he had been in approaching her. "Now you are shy?" she teased. His eyes caught hers and held; he had the most expressive eyes she had ever gazed into. It was like he was baring his soul, holding back nothing. "Aela you're so lovely," he said his voice barely above a whisper. She felt a smile teasing her lips. "now you're flattering me," said Aela.

She leaned closer feeling the heat radiating from him. Just as their lips were about to meet, Skjor cleared his throat; "how touching! Aela I need to speak with you," he demanded. Aela stiffened had he followed her here? She turned to see him standing in the doorway, watching the two of them coldly. Her features twisted slightly. "Now? Can't it wait?" She asked. Skjor was adamant; "It's important," he insisted.

Aela was in no mood to listen to him. But, he was her alpha. If the pack started ignoring their alphas authority it could be dangerous. She turned to Reljir and said, "its important". He started to reply but seemed to think the better of speaking and nodded. She seethed as she followed Skjor inside and downstairs to the hall of the living quarters.

Abruptly he backed her into the wall in a show of dominance. She snarled but realized he was not backing down. She had two choices. She could challenge him for alpha or control her temper and listen to what he had to say. She lowered her eyes and lifted her chin, presenting her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

A few minuets passed before he seemed satisfied and stepped back. "Aela you do realize you were still under the lust of the hunt?" He asked. She relaxed a bit "At first yes, but it wore off". He looked thoughtful as if considering her answer. His expression became guarded "So you plan to be with him? She tried to reassure him "I don't know, but whatever I decide, I'm a big girl".

His face became a bitter mask. "What about us?" He had managed to surprise her. Their brief affair had ended long ago. However, he had been her friend and hunting buddy for years. She didn't want to hurt him, but refused to give false hope. "There is no us " she reminded him gently.

She reached for his hand but he shook her off saying "Aela once you sleep with him, he will leave you for the next woman!. He has been fickle to women in Whiterun even Njada!. " She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, badly shaken by his last statement. She really wanted to explore this chemistry between herself and Reljir.

Skjor knew he was misleading her but he didn't trust Reljir. As for Aela, she was his first and he didn't intend to give her up. Meanwhile, her eyes remained tightly closed refusing to look at him. "Aela at least think about it". he suggested before leaving her there. He needed time to think.

Once Skjor left Aela, he headed to the Bannered Mare. There were few patrons around this early so he practically had the place to himself. He sit down to consider what had just happened. He had almost lost control when he discovered Aela with the Whelp. He could have seriously hurt her or been hurt himself.

He realized part of it was Reljir himself he objected to. Of all the men in Whiterun, why did Aela have to choose him? The man didn't behave like a proper whelp. He was invading his territory, showing him up. He had all but taken over training the young ones. The twins were constantly singing his praises. Torvar had stopped drinking so much and was taking his training seriously.

Even Kodlak was keeping secrets from him about this outsider. Skjor had attempted to discuss his concerns with the harbinger. However, Kodlak stated Reljir would play a critical role in the companions and refused to discuss it further.

Skjor decided he would regain the upper hand. He would bide his time and convince Aela to offer Reljir the beast blood. Then the whelp would be forced to submit to him as his alpha. As for Reljirs crush on Aela, maybe he just needed another woman to focus on.

All the companions except the circle, were aware Njada had her own crush on Reljir. Skjor himself had found out by listening to their gossip. He would encourage Njada to chase the Whelp. She rarely faltered once she set her mind on something. For Skjor none of this was personal. He was simply protecting his territory.

Skjor found Reljir sparring with Farkas in the training yard shortly after breakfast. It was a beautiful morning. The aroma of cooking fires all over Whiterun wafted in the air. Voices drifted from the square where the vendors were setting up for the day. He joined Vilkas and Ria who were on the porch watching the training. He wanted to watch the whelp train and learn what he was dealing with.

Reljir fought well, perfectly balanced. Farkas being the taller of the two had a reach advantage. It didn't help him. No matter what thrust he tried, Reljirs curved sword was there to meet it in a way that seemed effortless. Reljir moved his body with a gracefully harmony, more like a dancer than a lethal warrior. Skjor began to understand what the twins saw in Reljir. The whelp was good. He'd give him that.

The temptation to test his skills against the younger man was compelling. Vilkas threw Skjor a knowing look when he began to warm up. "now we're in for a treat" was all he said though. Farkas broke off from the training and came over to slap Skjor on the back. "Have fun" he said before exchanging looks with Vilkas.

Skjor didn't know what that was all about, but he didn't have time to worry about it. Right now he had to focus on the training. Reljir politely incline his head and greeted him in a rather formal manner, before taking up a fighting stance. At first the two men made tentative strikes to get the feel of each other.

Reljir moved with a flawless grace that was both uncanny and ruthless. Skjor realized he was facing a master. He wondered how such a young man had developed this level of skill. Skjor admitted to himself he was impressed. But, he felt he had a slight edge over the younger man. There were some things only experience could teach.

Skjor decided to educate his shield-brother. He knew his moves were sharper and less graceful, but equally effective. Once the sparring began in earnest, he realized the two of them were evenly matched. He may not be able to thrash Reljir, but he had made his point. The whelp would realize he was dealing with a capable warrior due the proper respect.

He lowered his sword and said "you're very skilled". Reljir lowered his sword also "You are very talented also". Vilkas came to stand next to Skjor and said "If you're finished let me have a go at cracking his head". Skjor was thoughtful as he joined the others on the porch. He had learned what he wanted to know. It was time to arrange a testing for Reljir. Then he would work on Njada.

Reljir was in the kitchen helping Tilma. It was the one place he could avoid Njada. She had been following him around lately making excuses to be wherever he was. Aela had been avoiding him. It had been an interesting few days. He had kept his promise and retrieved Armens sword from a bandit infested cave. He looked up when Ria entered the kitchen "There you are Skjor is looking for you' she said. Reljir was curious, he turned to Tilma "I should go see what he wants". She waved him off "go on I can finish here".

Reljir had grown fond of Tilma. At first she had refused his help saying she was the servant. But once she realized he was a competent helper, she had relented now they were becoming friends. He found Skjor polishing armor in the training yard. "You sent for me?" he asked. Skjor looked up locking eyes with him "Your time has arrived". Reljir raised his eyebrows he had no idea what the other man was talking about.

Skjor went on to explain that a fragment of Wuuthrad, the legendary battleaxe once welded by Ysgramor founder of the companions, had been discovered. Reljir was tasked with retrieving it from the barrow called Dustmans Crain. Farkas was to be his shield-brother. Skjor emphasized that if he completed the mission with honor he would become a full member of the companions. Reljir was deeply touched by the mission. He had been surrounded by legends, myths and prophecies his whole life. It seemed fitting that his initiation into the companions would involve a legendary battleaxe.

It was still an hour before sunrise when Reljir awoke the next morning. He hastily dressed and went to wake Farkas to began the two day trek to Dustmans Cairn. All of the companions even Kodlak had gathered to see them off. Vilkas gave a short speech about the history of Wuuthrad. Aela admonished her shield-brothers to stay safe and uphold the honor of the companions. Reljir took her words to heart. He felt fortunate to have found and been accepted into this body of warriors.


	7. Chapter 7

Reljir and Farkas entered Dustmans Cairn setting off a chain of events which ended in the fight of their lives. They proceeded with caution once they noticed someone had excavated recently. Although the place was crawling with undead draugr, the first rooms had been relatively easy to get through. The second chamber caused the hairs on Reljirs neck to stand up. He could smell magic and malevolence in the air. A gate blocked the only exit.

Farkas found a niche with a lever, obviously some type of trap. He attempted to prop the gate open using a nearby wooden chest. However, it still crashed down splintering the wood trapping Reljir inside. He could only stand and watch Farkas being confronted, by a group bent on ambushing him. Fortunately, his shield-brother transformed into his wolf form and wiped out the adversaries. After freeing Reljir, Farkas explained that the circle consisted of werewolves, who kept their wolf blood secret from the other companions. For Reljir, the incident confirmed what he already suspected. He would later learn the attackers belonged to a band of werewolf hunters known as the Silver Hand.

The two companions continued to explore. They fought their way through draugr and members of the Silver Hand one room at a time. Deeper into the crypt the undead were tougher to fight. Some even carried ebony weapons and cried out forceful burst of energy. It all came to a head once they reached the last chamber. It was different then all the rest. Inaccessible Sarcophagi were all around the room. A narrow walkway led to a pedestal holding the fragments of Wuuthrad. Reljir saw a curved wall with unknown runes smelling of potent magic. He walked ahead and secured the fragments . All hell broke loose. Sarcophagi began to open and out came the draugr,

Swarmed with many enemies at once, Farkas and Reljir fought back to back. Even so, they were almost overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Patience, skill and brute force won the day. Just when Reljir thought it was over he felt compelled to approach the carved wall. A low chanting emerged from the stone and the runes started to glow. The chanting grew louder seeming to etch itself on his memory. He felt dizzy and the next thing he knew Farkas was pressing a water skin to his mouth. He felt disoriented and realized he was leaning against the wall. He struggled to sit up, taking in the carnage all around him. "What happened?" Farkas wanted to know. Reljir didn't have an answer for him. He didn't understand it himself. He described what he experienced. The two of them were eager to leave. They found a passage leading outside. It was time to go home.

Two days later the shield-brothers returned to Jorrvaskr. Before Reljir could wash off the dirt from the road, Vilkas asked him to join the others. Kodlak and the circle members were standing in the training yard. The rest of the companions gathered on the porch. The twins went to stand with the circle. Reljir started towards the porch. But Koldak asked him to come stand with the circle. The ceremony that followed was brief but meaningful. Farkas paid tribute to the honor of his shield-brother, swearing eternal loyalty. There were cheers all around as the companions welcomed their newest member.

Each companion stopped to greet him personally. Even Skjor was on his best behavior offering congratulations. The others drifted into the mead hall leaving him alone with Kodlak. "Well you're one of us now, I trust you won't disappoint" said Kodlak. He went on to tell Reljir , he would have the honor of hanging the fragments of Wuuthrad in their rightful place. Reljir was deeply touched by the gesture. Then preparations for the celebration began. Everyone chipped in to help even Kodlak. Reljir watched the amount of mead being consumed and doubted anyone would be sober when the party actually started.

He was helping Ria polish some tankards, when Kodlak said he had done enough. He was grateful taking time for a bath, and some much-needed rest. The party was just starting when he made it back upstairs. Some of the locals had joined, and were milling around mingling. Eorlund was playing a flute accompanied by his wife on the lute and Athis on drums. Reljir spotted Farkas sitting with a nord woman on his lap. They obviously had eyes only for each other. She was pretty with dark hair and beautiful brown eyes.

Reljir was looking for Aela, when she emerged from the living quarters with Skjor and Kodlak. The two men were wearing polished wolf armor. Aela surprised him. She wore a low-cut green dress laced in the front, with a skirt that fell in folds to the floor. Carrying the fragments of Wuuthrad, she radiated pride. Her modest dress teased his imagination more than her revealing armor ever had. It hinted at secrets which he felt tempted to discover.

Kodlak cleared his throat. Reljir realized he was staring at her. He quickly reached for the fragments. Her fingers brushed his and lingered as she handed them over. She met his eyes and flashed a subtle smile. She was flirting without saying a word. Somehow it felt more intimate than speech. She leaned towards him and he turned his face catching her kiss on his cheek. Their first real kiss would not be rushed in a room full of people. She stepped back to stand with the others and watch him hang the fragments of Wuuthrad. It was a solemn moment.

The companions had a gift for Reljir. Torvar proudly presented him with six bottles of Blackbriar Mead. Skjor announced that by tradition the newest companion had to finish all six, by the end of the party. All of the male companions had a hearty laugh at that. Apparently they had noted he was not much of a drinker. Still he was a good sport and saluted the crowd before starting the first bottle. Two hours later the party was well underway. The companions had outdone themselves. A lavish meal followed by lively dancing and mead had lifted everyone's spirits.

The mead hall was filled with folks dancing and stomping to the music. Reljir was avoiding Njada. During the meal she kept making excuses to brush her chest against him. He tried to convince himself it was accidental. But, as the meal ended she grabbed his arm and asked him to dance. He reluctantly went along with it. There was no need to be rude. Meanwhile, Aela sitting across from them watched all of this with a guarded expression.

Reljir sought Aela out for the second dance but she saw him coming and quickly led Skjor out to dance. Reljir noticed the amount of attention Aela was giving the other men at the party. She choose a different partner for each dance. He had every confidence she would eventually dance with him. But then he noticed she was dancing a second time with Skjor. Unwilling to acknowledge his jealously, he asked Njada to dance. His woman was ignoring, him but this one was more than willing. She wrapped her arms around his neck standing closer than necessary.

He was about to step back when he saw Aela watching. He stopped resisting and allowed Njada to inch even closer to him. As the dance ended, Farkas walked over and introduced the dark-haired nord woman as Lydia. Reljir learned she was oldest daughter of Jarl Balgruuf. She was currently training to become a housecarl. She was hopeful that her father would name a new thane soon. The three of them chatted a bit more before Torvar asked Lydia to dance. Farkas wandered over to sit with Vilkas.

Reljir was tipsy, an indulgence he almost never allowed himself. He found himself a seat content to watch the dancing. Njada suddenly climbed into his lap, straddling him. It was no secret that she had taken a shine to him. She had began to follow him around flirting. The mead was giving her courage to make her move. She wiggled around on his lap, running her hands along his chest. "I you and I are special Reljir, the only ones worth loving" she whispered.

He felt his body respond involuntarily. He bolted up almost spilling her on the floor in the process. Acutely aware of all the eyes avidly watching Reljir was at a loss. He knew could have handled this whole situation better. He raised her arm and gently kissed her hand. Across the room he spotted an empty spot on a bench between the twins. Moving as fast as he could without running, he walked over and sat between the brothers.

Having watched the exchange Vilkas laughed, "Why you push her away? You're acting like a virgin!". Reljir blushed and looked down jaw clenched, refusing to meet his eyes. Farkus not drunk enough to miss the implications exchanged looks with his twin. Both men looked at Reljir as if to say "You have got to be kidding me!". Reljir wished he had just kept his mouth shut and let the girl tease him. He could imagine the ribbing he was in for from the brothers.

There was no way to explain without revealing too much. There were good reasons sex was discouraged unless mated. Shadiing males had the potential to pass Hircines gifts to their offspring. There had been stories of unsuspecting women giving birth to werebears. These cases often ended tragically . If the young bear survived they tended to turn feral causing all sorts of problems.

The Shadiing elder council had imposed the ban on casual sex after a particularly bloody period. Feral werebears had began attacking people and had to be haunted down. Farkus leaned over to say "I could call her back! She might be intrigued to ride you first". Vilkas looked over and said slyly "Or if you like men, I know a couple. How about Elrindir over at the Huntsman?" Reljir rolled his eyes and stared at his tanker "Think you could convince Aela to do it?". He was halfway serious.

**Authors Note: **Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Thank you for all who have reviewed and or favored.


	8. Chapter 8

Across the room Aela wondered what was going on. Reljir was obviously the butt of some joke. She had never seen the whelp act so unsure of himself. It was kind of sweet that he was just as vulnerable as most people. The twins leaned in to listen to something he was saying. Both shot him incredulous glances before turning in unison to look at her and burst out laughing.

To the casual observer Aela appeared to be enjoying her mead and the dancing. But in truth she was watching the drama playing out between the twins and Reljir. A few minuets ago they had laughed and joked. Now they appeared to be in a heated argument. She was curious about what was really going on here.

Clearly it resolved around Reljir and that curious rejection of Njada. What had that been all about? Apparently there was trouble brewing in that relationship, because for the last few days those two were attached at the hip. As recently as the latest meal Njada had been all over him, and he hadn't seemed to mind. In fact he had danced with her afterwards.

It didn't make any sense unless Skjor had told the truth. Was Reljir moving on after sleeping with Njada? She glanced at her shield- sister. She was standing where Reljir had left her, a dreamy expression on her face. She and Njada had never been close but suddenly she felt a kinship with the other woman.

In her heart Aela admitted she was attracted Reljir. And it wasn't a simple crsh or ordinary lust either, it went much deeper. Even her inner wolf wanted him, in the bath house her beast blood been calling to its mate. Reljir pulled her out of her inner musings by abruptly glaring at Vilkas who couldn't seem to control his laughter.

Aela watched warily as Vilkas stood and casually crossed the room stepping carefully around the dancers. Reljir shot him a look of alarm and started to rise, but Farkas reached over and caught his arm. "What is it?" she asked quietly when he came near enough. Vilkas put his arm around her and leaned in to ask "So Aela you want to try him?" he nodded towards the bench.

He was noticeably drunk and she wondered if it was him or the mead talking. He could raise his mug with the best of them; but Vilkas rarely relaxed enough to get drunk. She decided to have fun with him "I thought Farkas was with Lydia when did that change?"

He didn't take the bait "Not him! Reljir you know he likes you. Actually, he has a surprise for you do you try him!". He started to laugh but finally gained control of himself and looked at her with surprisingly serious eyes "Well?".

Now she was really curious "What kind of surprise? don't tell me he is a Dibellan". Vilkas gave her a knowing look "I'm not telling his secrets. You will have to find that answer yourself". He stood up and frowned when he noticed Njada had taken his vacated seat and was leaning over to whisper to Reljir. Aela felt herself stiffen "And that's the problem, I'm not interested in sharing".

A flicker of amusement passed through his eyes but all he said was "You think he's sleeping with her? I can assure you he's not. But know this Aela, if you're interested you better hurry. Before he really does sleep with her! At least think about what I said, now all this talk is getting me hot and I will get some".

He turned around and headed for Ria "At least someone is getting some" she said to his departing back. It just so happened she spoke just as the music stopped and her words carried to everyone within hearing distance. The people of Skyrim were never shy about sex and matters of the heart and it showed.

Ulfberth War-Bear husband to Adrianna the town blacksmith shouted " Aela you not getting your itch scratched? Are these companions not the men I thought them? Do they need lessons Aela?" He moved his tankard around in a random way as if to include the companions at large. Bawdy laughter broke out around the room.

Aela cringed inwardly, the revelers found this more entertaining than the musicians. At this rate her sex life or lack of it would be the talk of Whiterun. It was Reljir who came to her defense "You twist her words Ulfberth, the lovely Aela can have me any way she wants, the real question is do you need lessons? " he shouted playfully.

Adrianna jumped into the fray. She sashayed over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned in to kiss her running his hands down her back and cupping her bottom pulling her closer to him. Their kiss went on and on as if they had forgotten the audience. Suddenly Adrianna pushed back from the kiss. "Husband you do not need lessons" she said breathlessly.

Aela was mentally thanking Adrianna for the interruption when she realized Ulfberth would not leave it alone. He pointed towards the bench "Now prove your prowess" he challenged. He was likely speaking to Reljir, but Lydia appeared out of nowhere and slipped into Farkas lap. She leaned in to kiss him thoroughly her hands tangled in his hair. She looked back over her shoulder to say "No complaints, or need of lessons".

Aela felt her heart leap. Skjor had disappeared downstairs to help Kodlak settle in for the night. Torvar was passed out in a chair surrounded by tankards. Athis was with the musicians on drums. That left her, Njada and Reljir on the hook to uphold the libidinous reputation of the companions.

She glanced at her shield-sister. Njada had relaxed back against the bench her arms crossed. She was smirking at Reljir, a knowing look on her face. She seemed confident he would have to kiss her to settle the question.

Something about that look made Aela pause; could Vilkas have been right about them not being lovers? She glanced at Reljir, his eyes were searching the room finally coming to rest on Ysolda. He gave her an encouraging smile.

Aela felt slightly insulted that he chose Ysolda over her. But then she remembered her attitude towards him all evening. He probably thought she would refuse him embarrassing him even more.

There was no need to bring Ysolda into this. The whelp didn't know her as well as he thought. "Reljir" her voice came out much more sultry then she had intended. He startled and turned towards her. She crooked two of her fingers to beckon him. The look he sent her was priceless.


	9. Chapter 9

Reljir felt a slight shove and Farkas said "go". He realized he had been just sitting there gaping at Aela. At this rate, she would think he was not serious about courting her. His legs seemed to move across the room on their own accompanied a few bawdy jokes from the crowd.

Ironic there would be an audience during their first kiss after all. Reaching out he took her hands entwining their fingers. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply taking in her scent. It was potent, her very essence. He felt her lips brush against his. She was kissing him, and he kissed her back!.

She took her time exploring his lips, finding all of his erotic zones. She even found some he never knew existed. Sensations rocked him on every level, smell, taste, touch, it was intense. He heard himself groan. Aela knew how to kiss. The instant she deepened the kiss his inner beast stirred acknowledging its mate. Her beast energy responded reaching out to latch onto his.

Their beast energy mingled unleashing a magnificent sensual energy which left him breathless. All at once his bear spirit was trying to shift. His breath crashed into his lungs and he abruptly broke the kiss. His eyes flew open meeting her startled ones. He was glad he had the ring of Hircine. It was the only thing keeping him from shifting in a room full of people.

What had just happened here? He couldn't even think straight. Aela suddenly turned racing for the door disappearing into the night. Watching Skjor appear in his line of vision, before following Aela outside, gave him back some of his control. His bear still wanted to shift and he felt inclined to allow it. Reljir slowly became aware of an awkward silence in the room. The revelers avoided looking at him. But, he could smell their varied emotions. Some felt embarrassment, for having witnessed something deeply personal. Others just shrugged it off.

Ulfberth had watched all of this with a sense of dismay. Reljir and the girl Aela had been so involved with each other, they missed Skjor returning upstairs. That fine warrior had stood there watching the couple, with a dejected expression. But then everything had changed rather quickly. Reljir had wrenched himself away from Aela and was now watching after her and Skjor. Apparently the three companions were in some type of love triangle. Since he had deliberately teased Aela, he felt responsible for what took place. Reljir suddenly shook his head as if to clear it. Then he headed for the door moving like a sleepwalker.

Ulfberth hoping to repair some of the damage quickly rushed over placing a hand on his shoulder. "Reljir watch yourself she will steal your heart" he advised. Reljir just smiled somewhat pensively and answered "She can't steal what's already hers". Then he to disappeared into the night.

Aela tried to gather her frantic thoughts as she left Jorrvaskr, and headed for the underforge. She had lost herself, immersed in the most erotic kiss she could remember. That kiss left her feeling bombarded by unrepentant urges and hot desires. She felt troubled, her wolf spirit had somehow gained control, urging her to acknowledge and mate with Reljir.

If he hadn't broken the kiss, most likely she would have tried to bed him. Her beast spirit had no inhibitions. It would have happened right there for all to see. Even now, she felt an almost irresistible desire to return and finish what she had started. Her lips still felt the taste of his, she could still feel his body heat, and smell his scent.

It was like she was in another realm, an illogical place where passion ruled. Meanwhile, she was keeping her beast contained by sheer will. It was demanding release, to hunt, frolic and yes mate. Aela was badly shaken. She had never lost control of her wolf spirit.

That she had liked it, made it even worse. She had experienced all the heightened senses of the beast, while maintaining the mental clarity of her human form. It had been heady stuff indeed. Then her beast had tried to shift heedless of its surroundings.

Just outside the underforge, she vaguely heard Skjor calling her name. She realized she would have to present herself to the alpha, and probably the circle for judgment. She was an experienced werewolf, any lost of control was unacceptable. The lycanthropes would be aware she almost changed in a room full of people. She just couldn't accept what had just happened. Was she turning feral?.

She wished Skjor would allow her time to compose herself. She was using all of her energy to keep from shifting. With a great effort she managed to focus on him. He was watching her intently and seemed to realize reason had returned to her eyes.

He breathed deeply "Aela are you ok?". He searched her face "You don't realize what's happening do you?". He made it sound like an accusation. He seemed to make a decission and opened the underforge "come Aela we hunt" was all he said. Skjor tried to act normal. He didn't want her to realized how unsettled he was. A pair bond between lycanthropes, required two of Hircines children. Yet Aela's wolf spirit had attempted to bond with Reljir. Such a thing unprecedented, but he couldn't deny what had happened in front of him.

As the alpha he protected the pack. But, how could he protect her against her own beast? He glanced at Aela whose fingers were shaking, as she tried to unfasten the ties on her dress. With a growl he moved in to help her, before shedding his own garments. Skjor knew Aela was in trouble. He had no idea if she would have lasting effects from the failed pair bond attempt.

A werewolf could love, lay with, and even have children by ordinary people. But, they didn't pair bond with them. Pair bonds formed when the beast spirit acknowledged another as its mate. The two were then mated for life. It was rare, Skjor had never witnessed it. However, he knew enough lore to realize what was happening. Aela was not so lucky. He could tell by her reactions she had no idea what was happening to her.

She was aware of pair bonds, all Jorrvaskr's werewolves were; but it would not occur to her that her wolf was attempting to form one. Well he would do the best he could for her beginning with the hunt. A night on the plains chasing prey without a care, should do them some good. Skjor didn't tell Aela he planned to mount her. It was the only thing he knew that might rein in the mating instincts of her beast. Perhaps her wolf needed reminding it needed a beast counterpart to truly bond with.


	10. Chapter 10

Skjor paused just long enough to make sure Aela shifted, before relaxing into the change himself. For awhile, he was content to rejoice in the hunt, chasing elk with the smaller female. But even in wolf form, he hadn't forgotten his intent to copulate with her. He cautiously approached her, seeking approval. She growled a warning towards him, the fur on her body standing up. He paused sniffing the air. She was not receptive. It seemed almost as if she had been marked!.

An intense feeling of dejection fell over him. He let out a heartrending howl that echoed across the plains, before shifting into human form. He stared at Aela with a look of disbelief. She also shifted and approached him cautiously "Skjor what was that?" she inquired. He reined in his emotions, he had to keep a clear head. "Aela we have to return to Jorrvaskr we need to talk" he answered. They walked in silence until they approached Whiterun. Skjor couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

When Reljir left Jorrvaskr intending to invite Aela on a hunt, he had traced her scent to a hidden sealed entryway in the rock under the skyforge. His instincts said this was a sacred place for the wolves. Not wanting to intrude on her privacy, he decided to go hunting.

However, he had caught her scent again once he left the city. But, it mingled with Skjors discouraging him from approaching her. At this stage of the pair bond, the beast spirit became territorial. Another male was unlikely to be tolerated. He would have preferred her company. But the traces of her scent was enough for now.

Reljir was careful to stay up wind of them while seeking an area for his own hunt. He found a suitable stream and quickly stashed his gear and shifted. He had intended to run the plains for a bit before swimming. But the lure of the water was too much for the bear. He reveled in it, splashing, swimming and chasing fish. The salmon was tasty, the water refreshing and Aela's scent was drifting in the breeze soothing his overloaded senses. Except for her physical presence, what more could a bear want?

A soulful howling rolled over him. He stilled, his intelligent warm brown eyes becoming watchful. He felt uneasy. Aela and Skjor were nearby hunting. The howling was troubling; it encompassed such turmoil, almost to the point of despair. Reljir left the stream making his way to his armor before shifting into human form. He was tracking them even as he finished dressing and securing his weapons.

He caught sight of them near Whiterun. Aela appeared fine. Reljir wondered what all that howling had been about. He had initially believed it was a response to danger but apparently not. Skjors posture suggested he was in alpha mode; Aela was displaying the posture of a suppliant. Apparently their pair bonding rituals were very different from the Shadiing. Newly mated bears spent the first few hours if not days alone together.

He wondered if the lycanthrope hierarchy required mated wolves to affirm their loyalty to the alpha. Or maybe they had spiritual rituals to complete. Whatever it was, the wolves would have to work it out among themselves. Reljir was not a member of the pack, but he would respect their values. When she initiated the pair bond with that kiss, Aela had publicly declared she was his. For now that was enough for him. He returned to his hunt.

Skjor and Aela entered the main gate of Whiterun, before she noticed a wiff of regret tinged with grief coming from him. She came to an abrupt halt nearly causing him to run into her. Confused she sniffed the air, not sure what to make of the emotions she was inhaling. Aela realized her senses in human form seemed more enhanced than usual.

Normally the heightened senses of the werewolf could detect strong feelings such as fear, domination, submission, and even illnesses. But regret?, that was a human emotion, of no concern to her beast spirit. For the first time in hours she feared her greatest nightmare was coming true. "Skjor I'm turning feral" she said in a hushed tone.

His hand came to rest on her shoulder. "Lets talk in private." he suggested. Once they neared Jorrvaskr, he asked her to go on ahead and wait for him in the underforge.

Aela felt a slight relief when the stone door of the underforge closed behind her. She wished for a totem of Hircine so she could meditate. Hopefully Skjor would decide her fate quickly. There was no need to drag it out. Of all Hircines children living in Jorrvaskr, she had not foreseen herself becoming feral. She was afraid to think of the future, would she lose her humanity?

She took comfort in the underforge. It felt safe and familiar. She heard the door slide open. The members of the circle except for Kodlak entered. After a long silence, Farkas asked "Aela what happened? Shifting at the party would have ruined everything". She was hurt to hear the resentment in his voice.

But then she realized he was using it to cover his fear. Even so, was he seriously suggesting she had wanted this to happen?. "I lost control ice brain" she snapped. "So you were too drunk to control your beast?" Vilkas asked. She could smell his sense of desperation, he realized something had gone horribly wrong. Aela just looked at him.

" Enough you three!" Skjors voice rang out, "Aela lost control because her beast spirit tried to form a pair bond". A collective sigh of relief came from the younger wolves. Skjor didn't say another word. He simply crossed his arms and waited for his pack to realize the ramifications.  
>Vilkas caught on first. "Reljir is not a lycanthrope, what you're suggesting is impossible" he stated flatly. Aela slid down the wall to sit on the floor. She leaned forward allowing her hair to hide her face as everything clicked into place. She wondered why she hadn't put it together herself.<p>

Obviously shaken she asked "How Skjor? How did this happen? There is no wolf spirit for me to bond with!". Farkas interrupted "So offer him the blood, I'll be his forbearer. Even Kodlak would agree in this case ." Vilkas protested "It wouldn't work. Aela's beast has mated with a human. If he took the blood she would not recognize him".

Farkas rubbed his forehead before opening his mouth to ask "Why does it matter? Ria is not a werewolf and you two are mates.". Vilkas sighed " mated yes, pair bonded no" he said tiredly. Skjor said "If we offer him the gift there's no guarantee they will stay together. Either way it's still risky for them to even try. We don't know what effect a successful one-sided pair bond would have on either of them".

Aela was aware Skjor had come and sat near her offering silent support. She wanted to lean into him and soak up his strength and protection. However, her beast spirit objected, rejecting any alleviation he could give. The beast wanted the solace of he she considered her true mate Reljir.

It was quiet in the underforge. Jorrvaskr's wolf pack sat huddled together, each lost in their own thoughts. They had been through many crisis before. But, this one seemed overwhelming even for the circle. Skjor noticed how Aela accepted physical comfort from the twins. She sat between them, her head resting on Vilkas shoulder, while she held hands with Farkas.

He admitted to himself, she probably felt safer with them. Vilkas was married and Farkas loved Lydia. Neither of them would try to mount her. He didn't have time to indulge petty jealousies, even his own. He needed some air, so he admonished the others not to stay up to late and slipped into the night.

Aela was unsure if her irresistible attraction to Reljir was real; or influenced by her wolf spirit, who was adamant Reljir was the mate for them! She faced a dilemma. She could take a risk and ask Skjor to offer him the blood; Or she could wait and see how things developed.

But how safe was it? Would her wolf spirit try to shift every time she experienced strong emotions with him? For the first time that night she paused to wonder at Reljirs reaction to all of this. How had he felt when she ran off? Was he angry, sad, confused? She would find out sooner than later. There was no way to avoid this.


	11. Chapter 11

Reljir had retreated to the Kutta house. He grew up among the Shadiing bear clans his fathers people, and was well versed in their lore and traditions. However, he practiced the more formal customs of his mothers people the Ansei.

Traditional Shadiing spiritual beliefs were pretty straight forward. Those favored by Hircine inherited the bear spirits and became werebears. They were so revered that they made up most of the shamans, chieftains and keepers of the visions.

Daily life among the bear clans was relatively normal. People fell in love, married, raised families, and lived their lives. However, for male werebears born to the clans, the expectations were quite different. By early adolescence they were given independence to roam freely. By young adulthood they became solitary creatures until mated. There was one exception. The yearly month-long clan gathering. This was a time to mingle, and form alliances. courting was common during these times. If two werebears felt a strong affinity, they spent time together. This was a most fragile period of testing for a relationship. This juncture ended when the couple decided to stay together or part ways.

There was a day of lamenting which the clans spent mourning and making offerings for the dead. The day of the oracle was ceremonial. The keepers of visions divulged new prophecies about the clans.

The last two days of the gathering focused on renewal and fertility. During the coming of age rituals, young adults earned adulthood status. Finally, there was a fertility festival. Families could seek blessings for the affianced. The real weddings could be private affairs, or the couples could choose to take part in a mass wedding and fertility ceremonies. It was a day filled with festivity. As the evening progressed, it was normal to stumble across couples in various stages of intimacy. And thus the bear tribes lived and thrived protecting the Shadiing and serving Hircine.

Then there were his mothers people, the Ansei once considered the greatest swordsmen to walk Tamriel. It was a myth that they died out after the purge from Yokuda by Emperor Hiro in the first era. When the Ra'Gada immigrated to Tamriel, a tiny faction remained on the small island of Herne. Dedicated to preserving the old Yokudan culture and unique magic's they survived in isolation for years. Eventually they branched out and followed their predecessors immigrating to Tamriel, where they established small communities and Kutta houses.

Coming of age rituals among the Ansei Sword-Singers involved the walkabout. A tradition dating back to Yokuda. During this wilderness trek the warrior strove to emulate the times of Frandar Hunding. It was more about development as a warrior and student of the Book of Circles than physical age. Reljir found the Companions were a good fit. They embraced values similar to his own.

Reljir planned to follow the courtship requirements, specific to the Yokudan subculture. The Ansei had to prove he was a skilled warrior. If mated during a walkabout it was acceptable to complete any honorable task requested by a potential mate.

The warrior had to prove he could be a provider by preparing a spicy stew for his potential mate. He had to prepare the dish himself using meat he personally hunted. Finally, the warrior must produce a set of matching Kensaw arm bands. Similar to wedding rings once donned they were rarely removed.

Reljir asked for Armens advice on the traditional design of the arm bands. He wanted to embrace the old magic and craft his Kensaw bands at the SkyForge. Armen supported Reljirs plans to woo Aela. He felt the fiery redhead was perfect for him.

Skjor left his pack in the underforge, and retreated to the Bannared Mare to lick his wounds . He was enough of a realist to know Aela could easily be lost to him. If her wolf spirit attempted another pair bound, she might lose herself. The only solution was to offer Reljir the blood. Aela's wolf spirit would be freed and the danger would end.

He felt guilty for planning to lie to Aela. He would convince her that if Reljir accepted lycanthropy, there was hope of a true pair bond. It all hinged on one question, would Reljir accept the gift?

Skjor felt so conflicted. Something about Reljir just didn't ring true. He would almost place bets that the man was an undetected werewolf. But that was impossible. As the alpha, Skjor was aware when a werewolf entered Whiterun or the surrounding areas. It was his territory. But still, for Aela's wolf spirit to favor him, the whelp had to have some traces of the gift. How had that happened?

A possibility occurred to Skjor. Could Reljir be the offspring of a lycanthrope ? Skjor became very interested in the younger mans background. A few hours passed while he formed a plan. He stood and tossed coins on the table. It was time to face the whelp.

Reljir stood near the sky forge stretching cramped muscles. The Kensaw bands were exquisite easily his finest work. At first glance they were shiny gold arm bands. But when the light hit them at an angle, the etched symbols of House Mirel became visible. He would have to thank Armen. His expertise was outstanding. Reljir tensed when a distinctive scent hit him.

Why was this nord seeking him? He quickly wrapped the arm bands in buttery soft leather and secured them in his satchel. It was bad luck for anyone to see them before the presentation to Aela. Skjor came to a stop behind him and cleared his throat. Rejir took a deep breath before turning to face him. Honestly, it slightly rankled that this man had stolen his first hunt with Aela.

Portraying a patience he did not feel he raised one eyebrow? "Skjor?" he inquired . The older man was not listening. He was staring over Reljirs shoulder. He opened and shut his mouth, "Wait is that a…..?" he sputtered. Reljir cautiously looked over his shoulder.

At first nothing seemed out-of-place. Whiterun looked the same. He could see Bleak Falls Barrow on the majestic mountains framing the scene. But, then he noticed the dark shape in the sky north of the city. It flew in a large circle before swooping down towards something outside of view. Reljir felt his mouth go dry. He said one word "dragon".

Skjor wasn't sure why he allowed Reljir to give him orders. But he didn't think about that until later. The younger mans parting words were "Rouse the others". Before he disappeared down the steps, presumably headed to investigate the dragon.

Skjor headed home. Taking the steps two at a time, he burst through the doors of the mead hall. A scene of frantic activity greeted him. Everyone was awake and apparently preparing for battle. Kodlak himself was stuffing arrows into several quivers.

He didn't waste time on words. Instead he looked around for Aela and spotted her helping Lydia of all people adjust her armor. She seemed like herself in spite of the emotional trauma she had experienced. That was a relief. Within minuets the group was departing to rendezvous with Irileth the Jarls housecarl. There was a city to defend.

Skjor made a point of pulling Aela aside to have a quiet word with her. He reminded her Reljir would likely be involved in the fight, and physical contact between them was risky. She was to avoid any behavior that might tempt her wolf to shift. Aela gave him a strange look. He expected her to be distracted during the battle?

Kodlak was standing across the room watching them. Skjor could see the curiosity in the older mans eyes. But, all the harbinger said was "Bring honor to the Companions". Aela headed for the door holding it open for him. He grabbed her arm and hissed "keep your guard up!'. He refused to release her until she agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: The rules of pair bonding in this story: A Lycanthrope can accept or reject a pair bond. Engaging in physical intimacy with a potential bond mate signals acceptance and seals the bond. Reljir grew up in a society where everyone knew the rules. He is new to Skyrim and assumed Aela being part of a wolf pack understood the rules as well. He believes that she kissed him to seal the bond. Because wolves mate for life, pair bonds are more common among werewolves than werebears. Aela was attracted to Reljir from the beginning. She subconsciously accepted the bond with him on behalf of her wolf spirit. It would be impossible to seal the bond unless she was willing on some level. I hope this clears things up.

**Disclaimer:**

Disclaimer: The back story of the Ansei Swordsingers came from the game and internet research. They are owned by their respective authors.


	12. Chapter 12

Aela appeared normal as she walked a little behind the rest of the group. In reality, she was preoccupied with memories of that warm kiss shared with Reljir. He was not among the guards amassing at the gate. In a way it was a relief. She still felt some apprehension over how he would react when they saw each other again.

Once Irileth arrived to brief the warriors all thoughts of Reljir flew from her mind. Lydia had come to the mead hall to announce the Jarl was calling for Jorrvaskr's aid. Irileth had asked all able-bodied warriors and guards to meet near the gates with ample supplies of arrows. Once Kodlak understood it was not a Stormcloak raid, he had decided to answer the call. Lydia herself had been unaware of the exact nature of the emergency.

Now Irileth stood before them to announce they would be fighting a dragon. Aela felt the adrenaline flow through her body. This was both exciting and frightening at the same time. Her focus became very narrow. She would do all in her power to save Whiterun from this new threat.

When Reljir discovered the dragons target and approached the western watchtower, the guards had failed to take cover, leaving themselves wide open to attack. The Ansei warrior in him instinctively emerged. Fortunately for him the dragon had flew off, but he expected it would circle back around.

He systematically began to organize the guards for greater effectiveness. He had a few archers and one melee fighter to work with. He separated the archers positioning them for maximum cover. Now that they were no longer clumped together allowing the dragon a single target, he focused on the lone melee guard.

Reljir had no use for brute force as long as the dragon was in the air. He assigned the guard the task of fetching a box of arrows from the tower, and separating them into usable bunches to keep the archers supplied. Reljir counseled the man that his job was vital to success and to stay safe.

It didn't occur to him to wonder why the guards were willing to take his orders without question. He learned early in life that if he behaved like a leader others would follow. In reality that was part of it, but his association with the Companions made them more than willing to follow him. The city guards held the companions of Jorrvaskr in high esteem.

It wasn't long before Reljir noticed the reinforcements approaching. It was a most inopportune moment, but he couldn't resist honing in on a certain redhead. Aela walked a little behind the others the wind teasing her hair. He couldn't control his eyes, as he tried to ignore the bits of skin revealed by her armor.

He looked up and caught her watching him watch her. She blushed and looked away, but not before sending him a smile so full of promise that he felt his body respond. His expression warmed considerably. Aela was teasing him without much effort. He wished they were anywhere but the watchtower. He ruthlessly reined in his hormones and forced his eyes away from her. At this moment, he was unable to afford the distraction

Reljir suspected they had very little time to prepare. He began directing the soldiers, before he noticed the small angry-looking female dunmer. Her red eyes glared at him seemly about to challenge him. But then she grasped his strategy and began working in unison with him. She tried to put on a calm front, but Reljir could smell her fear and worry.

They worked well together, almost like she could read his mind. It wasn't until later that day, that he learned she was Irileth Housecarl to Jarl Balgruuf the Greater. Meanwhile, everything was in place. An eerie silence descended over the area broken by Vilkas's disembodied voice asking, "where could it be?"

Into the silence came the shrill call of a bird, no not a bird. The call came again slightly musical this time. Reljir glanced in its direction and saw a graceful winged creature outlined against the backdrop of the mountain. That other dominate spirit within him began to stir. But there was something different about it this time. It seemed relaxed almost as if it were waiting on something. He felt slightly light-headed and readied his bow.

The dragon was much closer now. It was an awe-inspiring sight drifting into range to be met by a barrage of arrows. Fire billowed from the dragon as it aimed for targets. It ended up setting parts of the grass on fire, before veering sharply to the east and circling back around. Lose dirt and debris flew, stirred up by the turbulence of the giant flapping wings. Irileths steady voice commanded, "Aim for the wings".

And so it continued. The archers fired arrows with precision. Irileth and Athis lit up the area with their magical attacks, discharging barrages of gray-white sparks at the dragon. It would dive low and use its fire breath and occasionally fire shout attacks, before whipping high in the sky to circle back around. But the ground attack was taking its toll. Soon its flight became erratic.

Finally, the damage to its wings forced the dragon to land. The melee fighters launched their assault. Reljir was approaching the dragon's flank when the thing turned and spoke to him, "Bahlaan hokoron". Reljir didn't speak its language, but somehow he knew it was praising their skills as warriors. He felt compelled to respond. He raised his sword in a salute to the dragon, "You are a noble foe ".

He was aware of the inquiring looks from the warriors near him. But it was Farkas who asked, "What are you doing?". At that moment he realized the others were oblivious to what had just happened. " It recognizes you as worthy opponents," Reljir shouted before jumping back into the fray.

Shortly afterwards when the dragon angled its head, he leaped to grab at its spikes and use them to hoist himself up. It let out an angry roar and tried to shake him loose. His balance was precarious as the dragon snapped its head around still attempting to dislodge him. He barely managed to stay put, but lost his grip on his sword. He watched with dismay as it tumbled to the ground.

Time slowed for Reljir as he felt a painful but familiar tingling run along his arm. Tendons stretched, bones rearranged themselves as a hilt appeared fused to his hand followed by a glowing blade. He had spent years learning to summon his "spirit blade" the Shehai to aid him in battle.

Reljir felt the familiar power surge through him. It never changed the feeling of oneness with the blade which became an extension of his arm. The Shehai flashed, as he used it to pry up some of the tough dragon scales, near the base of its horns. He was unaware of the shocked silence as those fighting with him came to sudden halt. Archers lowered their bows to gape at him. The melee fighters lowered their weapons unsure what type of strange magic they were witnessing.

Of everyone there Skjor alone, well along with Irileth had experienced something like this before. During the war they had seen the elves using bound swords. By the time they recalled they were fighting a dragon it had ended.

Reljir swung his Shehai in a graceful arch, before impaling it into the soft tissue exposed behind the horns. The dragon's head plummeted; and the Ansei saw the ground quickly coming up to meet him. The dragon shuddered and let out a mournful, "Dovakiin? No!".

Reljir as welder of a spirit sword could sense the moment the life force detached in a strong opponent. Pulling the Shehai free, he let out a jubilant roar of his own. It was over they had won.

He felt the dragon changing under his feet. He quickly jumped to the ground landing quite close to the female dark elf. Positively beaming she gave him a quick nod, before directing one of her men to, "Make sure that overgrown lizard is dead". She quickly changed that order when the dragon began to crackle, "Everyone move away from it!".

Reljir was no longer listening. That other dominate spirit within him was stirring with a vengeance. He watched mesmerized as the dragon began to glow and burn from within, sending fire and ash into the air. The dragons mass was burning away, exposing its skeleton covered in pulsing streams of energy, which emerged to fill his line of vision before moving closer to wrap around him.

That other dominate spirit reached for the strange energy, embracing it. It was like being immersed in healing magic, but oddly different. Reljir felt disoriented. Everyone was staring at him with a range of emotions from amazement to fear. It was still and quiet until one of the guards spoke up, "I don't believe it you're Dragonborn".

That sounded familiar but Reljir couldn't place it, "Dragonborn?" he asked. It was Vilkas who answered, "Our most sacred traditions tell of the Dragonborn, those born with the blood of dragons, who could kill them and steal their power. What happened? Did you steal the dragons power?".

All of a sudden, Reljir recalled that as a child, he had often been entertained with stories of the mythical Dragonborn. Those gifted with the ability to shout like the dragons did. But, surely it was impossible that he was such a one? He answered quietly, "I don't know what happened to me".

Skjor stared at Reljir in shock. He heard himself speak drawing the younger mans attention, "There is one way to find out. Try to shout'. Reljir hesitated before turning away. Sure enough, he let out a shout so forceful it shook the dragons remains. Skjor felt that power was so massive it could rival the Graybeards themselves. But then he admitted he was being fanciful. One thing was certain, the whelp being Dragonborn changed everything.


	13. Chapter 13

Reljir being Dragonborn was unbelieveable. But watching him demonstrate his thu'um, as proof had Aela rooted to the spot. As her heartbeat slowed, and she began to really see him, she felt the first whispers of concern. He appeared composed, but she could sense his inner turmoil.

He looked over and locked eyes with her. It was all there for her to see, his efforts to cope with all of this. She felt the need to anchor him as he came to terms with everything. He was not standing that far from her. Her eyes never leaving his, she crossed the few feet separating them. She chose to ignore the guarded look which dropped over his eyes, recognizing it for what it was.

He probably thought she would run from him again. She would disabuse him of that notion. She reached out and embraced him. He allowed it but stood rigid in her arms. She said in a hushed tone, "Its OK, you're safe with me".

That's all she got out, before he hugged her tightly. A shudder ran the length of his body. Aela frowned when she realized he was slightly shaking. It was not often that a warrior would publicly show this much vulnerability, and not be considered a milk drinker. But, it was not often a warrior discovered he was Dragonborn.

Among the other Companions, the reactions were as varied as the individuals. Farkas believed if Vilkas said Reljir was Drgonborn it was true. Not being nords, Athis and Ria were more curious than anything else. Njada had always known there was something special about Reljir. It was not often she felt a man was worth loving. But none of them realized how deep and profound the changes went for Reljir.

Reljir tried not to tense up when Aela embraced him. He was badly shaken and trying to regain some semblance of control. That he was Dragonborn was incredible. But it also called into question, some of his most deeply ingrained beliefs.

In the space of one fight, he had gone from strong self-confidence, to wondering if he even knew himself. He tentatively returned Aela's hug hoping his bear spirit would behave. However, his bear merely raised its head as if listening to her hushed words before settling down in approval.

He put his arms around her and slowly drew her close. Gradually his tension began to melt away under the ministrations of Aela. "Thank you," he whispered closing his eyes and hugging her tight. He stood holding her for a long moment, before he began to notice how perfectly she fit into his arms. He caught a subtle change in her scent. He wondered idly if she was coming into heat.

Images began to flash across his mind before he could control them, of the way she moved in her armor, the first kiss he shared with her. He exhaled slowly as desire rushed through his body. On some level he realized they were not alone; but Aela was just to tempting. He was to emotionally drained to care anymore.

His hands came up to gently cradle her head and lift her face before lowering his lips towards hers. She moved closer melding every inch of their bodies together. She fit his body perfectly, like two halves pressed together. Running her fingers through his red hair, she grabbed the back of his head pulling him ever closer.

She began kiss him gently her sensual lips brushing his. His bear spirit stirred slightly to greet her wolf spirit, who seemed delighted that Aela was being the more dominant of the two. His bear merely rolled over, as content as his skin brother to allow it for now.

Her tongue began to tease his lips until he opened them welcoming her inside. Her tongue easily slide between his lips to clash against his. Longing ripped through him as she eagerly explored his mouth. She tasted so sinfully right. Reljir was awash with sensations. Her taste, scent, and textures all joined to immerse him in the essence of Aela herself.

She deepened the kiss and he savored her lips. He relished the intensity of his feelings for her. Her kisses had left him panting and so hot for her, that he was ready with shocking swiftness.. Aela's scent was just what he needed to nudge him towards the edge into bliss.

It didn't happen. He was on the brink, when someone cleared their throat loudly breaking his concentration. He reluctantly broke their kiss. He leaned forward touching his forehead to hers. He felt self-conscious and didn't dare open his eyes. He had lost control like some youth wet behind the ears.

This was not how he had envisioned his first real intimacy with her. He wanted to talk to her explain but he didn't know how. He needed time to gather his scattered thoughts and think straight. Her breathing was rapid and he could feel her heart racing. The smell of her aroma hung thick in the air.

Her fingers running up and down his arms comforted him. He breathed in deeply, smelling her concern. It was staggering that even now her thoughts were for him ignoring her own needs. Whatever could be said of Reljir, he didn't lack courage. It was time to face the music. He took a moment more to regain his composure before opening his eyes and looking around.

Farkas was over by the dragon bones, talking to Athis about how he had to memorize them so he could tell the story correctly. Vilkas and most of the guards had moved closer to the watchtower. They were standing around talking to the female dunmer. Njada gave him scathing look, before turning to walk away. She headed towards Jorrvaskr disapproval written in every line of her body. He swallowed, that type of reaction was something he would have expected of Skjor.

However, that warrior stood watching him, his expression warred between sympathy and exacerbation. Something had changed in the personal dynamics between the two of them. Skjor switched to alpha mode and began staring him down. Reljir realized he had to carefully consider his reaction. He had no ambitions to become Alpha of Jorrvaskrs wolf pack. Feeling slightly chastened, Reljir chose to lower his eyes first.

Skjor felt relieved when the younger man acknowledged him. He approved that the whelp was suddenly acting the subordinate. Soon he would offer him the blood and become his alpha in truth. Finding out the whelp was Dragonborn explained a lot. But it also made it imperative that the man respect the hierarchy of the wolf pack.

Aela's aroma permeated the air and Skjor was sure even the guards could smell it. He had heard the rise in Reljirs heartbeat and knew exactly what was about to happen. He decided to intervene before things got embarrassing.

Skjor had pieced together what he believed to have happened. Aela's wolf spirit must have seen the dragon blood as a beast spirit. That raised a new question. Was the pair bond as unsuccessful as they had believed? He had watched the two of them together. Aela had know exactly what she was doing. Then the battle lust took over and their encounter became to personal to watch comfortably. If in spite of everything, the two of them were mated, the whelp would forever be tied to Jorrvaskrs wolves.

As pack leader and alpha, it was his responsibility to protect the pack. He was positive Aela and Reljir would not want their private moments to play out in public. Therefore, he had chosen to rescue, them even though it rankled.

"We need to head back to Jorrvaskr," Skjor said quietly. Reljir stepped towards him just as Aela reached for his hand. The whelp stopped and leaned towards her. The two of them were becoming engrossed in each other again. At this rate they would be out here all night. Skjor sighed before walking over and deliberately inserting himself between the two of them.

Aela resisted slightly and Skjor growled warningly at her. She silently allowed her arm to drop. He immediately turned to the whelp half expecting a fight. The younger man met his gaze somewhat sheepishly before lowering his eyes. Skjor could sense the astonishment coming from the wolves as they simultaneously reached a startling conclusion.


	14. Chapter 14

Reljir was using pack mannerisms to accept Skjor as alpha. He could see Aelas confusion, and smiled reassuringly at her. The alpha was right. If they wanted to reach Jorrvaskr with their dignity in place, they needed a little distance between them. Once they reached Whiterun, the two of them would be free to do as they pleased.

Reljir wanted privacy away from his alpha, and everyone else except Aela. Wait! Wait! When had he began to accept Skjor as his alpha? He examined the question. Earlier it seemed like a conscious decision to act subordinate to the older warrior. But, now he realized there was much more to it. He could feel Aela's influence in all of this. It made sense; among Hircines children, gifts were always exchanged during a pair bond. The beast spirit would trade qualities with its mate to reinforce the union.

Reljir realized Aela's gift to him was extra special, a family. She considered the wolf pack her brothers. She had gifted him with the ability to bond with that exclusive group. Once he was old enough to leave home, Reljir spent a lot of time alone. He used to return to his village to continue his Ansei training. However, these interludes were short. He had always felt compelled to return to the wilds. He realized he had been more comfortable among others since he met Aela. His bear stirred slightly in agreement. In fact, the bear felt relieved that he finally got it.

By now the small group was approaching the drawbridge to Whiterun. "DOVAHKIIN!" The thundering sound which reverberated across the sky, causing the ground to shake confused everyone. What in the world? Vilkas speculated they would find answers closer to the city. But, the guards near the gate were totally baffled. Reljir thought of his parents Verdan the Bear and Gowen of the Ansei. He wondered what they would make of all of this. Skjor suggested they push on to Jorrvaskr. Maybe they would find answers there.

Reljir wanted to invite Aela to share a warm bath and cozy bed with him. Would she agree? . He felt her eyes on him and looked over wondering how long she had watched him. Apparently his face revealed something of his thoughts. She indulged in a slow perusal of him before flashing a secretive smile. He tried to ignore his body's reaction. He had to work hard to hold back his laughter. Only his Aela could affect him so with hardly any effort on her part.

Inside Jorrvaskr, the smell of wood smoke overpowered the whiff of stale mead. Vignar Gray-Mane and Kodlak Whitemane were sitting at the table. Once everyone settled in Skjor stood up and said, " May this mead hall ring with the stories of this company who brings honor to the Companions". The warriors were boisterous in recounting the dragon fight. But, they left off as the story neared its climax. It was Reljir who revealed he was Dragonborn.

That little tidbit got a dramatic reaction. Vignar and Kodlak exchanged an inscrutable look. Vignar half stood up before realizing what he was doing and sitting down again. Kodlak spoke up, "So it really was the Graybeards!." There was a new note of pride in his voice.

"The Graybeards?" Vilkas voice was both questioning and disbelieving. Vignar explained, "The thundering sound was the voices of the Graybeards summoning the Dragonborn to High Horthgar. This hasn't happened for centuries. Not since the time of Tiber Septim himself" Vignars eyes were slightly misty. Obviously he was deeply touched.

Physically Reljir resembled his mother. But, his father Vardan the bear had taught him the nord side of his heritage. He was suddenly remembering the stories of High Horthgar. Awe inspiring tales of revered monks living in seclusion at the throat of the world. "What would such an esteemed body want with me?" he wondered aloud.

Kodlak spoke up, "If you really are Dragonborn they can teach you to use your gift. It is a tremendous honor". There was a new spring to the harbingers steps. He felt privileged to have such a mystical figure as the Dragonborn of legend among the Companions.

* * *

><p>AN: I want to thank everyone who read this so far and or left me a review. I love hearing what you think of my story.

I also want to publicly thank the person who sent me suggestions for this story in a private message. I have an outline but its not set in stone. If there is something you really would like go ahead and p.m. me. I can't make promises but I will consider to what you have to say.

Again Thanks Everyone


End file.
